The Vast
| religion = Chauntea, Clangeddin, Eldath, Mystra, Tempus, Torm, Tymora, Waukeen | currency = | reckoning = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = 1,308,960 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = Glass, luxury goods, salt | exports = Copper, grain, iron, livestock, nickel, parchment, silver, textiles | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} The Vast was a region in north Faerûn that rested along the north coast of the Sea of Fallen Stars. It was a temperate realm of farmlands, which included the Earthfast Mountains and forests along the eastern border with Impiltur. The Vast was home to the large cities of Calaunt, Procampur, Tantras and Ravens Bluff. The land was previously ruled by orcs, with some still inhabiting the mountains. Environment & Geography The Vast was a land of great open spaces, sparsely settled but far from empty. Once, it covered in dense forests, but the orcs of Vastar cut these down, leaving only grasslands and isolated woods. It was a green and temperate realm of hunting grounds and rolling farmlands, their fields used to grow all kinds of crops that suited the climate or for the grazing of herds. The farms and fields were separated by low walls built of stone rubble, which were often cultivated as wild hedges where the faced the roads. Amongst these farms were small woodlots and copses, which grew from scrublands left behind by the great old forests of the past. Beyond the farmland were real forests, though mostly these were second-growth forests from surviving saplings. Druids cultivated these forests, and encouraged woodland creatures and fey to move in from other forests further away. They were many small streams and brooks, but rarely joined the major rivers of the Fire River and the River Vesper. More often, they ended in pools and drained away into subterranean channels and finally emptied into the Inner Sea. Some even rose to the surface again, only to disappear again. Thus the water table was described as a crazy jigsaw. This was due to geology of the Vast, in which, deep beneath the soil, were slanting and broken layers of rock. These left a quite a number of small-sized caves, rifts and sinkholes, that could be well-concealed in apparently empty fields. Such places were a favorite spot for children to hide, for farmers to conceal their savings, or for some to build privies over. There were also rocky outcrops marking where the foothills met the great mountain ranges of the Vast. The shoreline of the Vast by the Dragon Reach was also high and stony, with many rocky reefs and few ports. Where the Earthfast Mountains and the Earthspur Mountains met the sea were sheer cliffs that only the most skilled climbers could ascend. Climate As with the other lands that surrounded it, the Sea of Fallen Stars produced rainfall and moderate temperatures in the Vast, warming it in winter and keeping it moist and green. Thus the Vast experienced a mild climate all year, with its summers long and cool, and its winters short and clement, though the Dragon Reach could ice over. Fauna Animals commonly found in the forests and mountainsides were boar, deer and black-masked bears. These were a favorite of local hunters and local inns. Geographical features Forests :Adhe Wood • Brynwood • Gray Forest (Tsurlar Forest) Mountains :Earthfast Mountains • Earthspur Mountains • Iron Dragon Mountain • Troll Mountains Rivers :Fire River • River Vesper Other locations :Beluar's Hunt • Dragon Falls • Elvenblood Pass • Flooded Forest • Glorming Pass • High Country • Three Trees Pass • Viperstongue Ford Settlements Cities ;Calaunt: ;Earthfast ;Procampur: A wealthy port city located on the western region of the Dragon Reach. ;Ravens Bluff: This port city is important in that it is the major site where the exports of the Vast are distributed. The city is as wealthy in its material goods as it is in history. ;Sarbreen ;Tantras ;Tsurlagol: A port city that acts as a sort of crossroads between the Vast, Impiltur, the Old Empires and the Vilhon Reach. Towns :Hlintar • King's Reach • Kurth • Maerstar • Mossbridges • Thindilar • Ylraphon Villages and hamlets :Bambryn • Blanaer • Dark Hollow • Dead Tree Hollow • Dragon Falls • Fallentree • Highbank Forest • High Haspur • Maskyr's Eye • Orlimmin • Sarbreenar • Sendrin • Sevenecho • Swords Pool • Tavilar Important locations :Arch of Goolgog • The Mage's Tower • Master's Library Demographics As of 1372 DR, the Vast was home to 1,308,960 people: 78% human, 9% dwarf, 5% halfling, 3% elf, 2% gnome, 1% half-elf and 1% half-orc. Of the human population, 63% were Damaran, 33% were Chondathan and 3% were Vaasan. Etymology & Languages The true source of the name "the Vast" was lost to history, but most sages thought it derived from "Vastar", the name of the ancient orc kingdom that once dominated the land. The people of the Vast spoke the Easting language, with both Procampan and Tantran dialects, which was related to the Damaran language. Government There was no overall government or leader in the Vast, and no capital city. Instead, it was divided up by a number of city-states and feudal holdings. The cities were mostly governed by councils made up of landowners and wealthy merchants. People By and large, the folk of the Vast were characterized as adventurers, explorers and pioneers, known for a spirit of adventure, daring and opportunity for growth and advancement, more so than anywhere else in Faerûn. They were an honest and optimistic people. Here it seemed that all the monsters and enemies of the Moonsea and other neighboring lands were more easily defeated, while the heroes of won out more often. The people of the Vast usually preferred to keep to themselves, satisfied with their own homes and lives. Each person considered themselves as one with the land they lived on and were loyal first and foremost to their local community. Nevertheless, they liked to hear a bard tell news about realms outside their own, mainly for its entertainment value. They also loved to hear a ballad, whether a new or an old, oft-told one. Folk all over the the Vast made bards and minstrels welcome, treating them as honored guests and new friends. For their entertainment, they were well-paid and well-fed. Many who toured Cormyr, the Dalelands, Sembia and the Vast preferred the last for these reasons. Adventurers Adventurers were similarly welcome, for they brought gold, magic and tales from their travels. The Vast was famously a place where adventurers could earn a reputation or make something of themselves. Tales told of poor guards becoming heroes and going on to become town council members, or of starving beggars striking it rich discovering buried treasure and becoming and wealthy respectable. Some cities of the Vast were even ruled by adventurers. No person suffered from a past reputation provided they made an effort to improve themselves. All that was needed was gold and great achievements. Adventurers tended to vary by the home city, but in general shared some broad characteristics. In keeping with the general Vast attitude, adventuring warriors of the Vast tended to be optimistic and enthusiastic, undeterred by tales of adventurers meeting sorry ends. They were daring, willing to stand up to any challenge. Many youngsters of the Vast were drawn to this kind of life. However, little distinguished them visually from adventuring warriors Faerûn-over. These warriors preferred reliable, practical and oft-used armor and weaponry, with simple clothing and heavy cape or cloak, and a little jewelry and other decoration. Spiked banded mail was a common choice of armor. Wizards of the Vast were described as grand, charismatic and even glamorous people. Whether in success or in disaster, they always planned ahead to gain or regain wealth and status. They preferred comfortable clothing that was both practical when adventuring and suitable for a visit to a palace. They did enjoy jewelry and similar accessories, but no more than was tasteful. The Vast's rogues, thieves and scoundrels, meanwhile, were eager and willing to do anything, and almost recklessly brave—an attitude that as often as not got them into danger as well as out. They were high-spirited and good-humored even in the face of doom, and were described as masters of graveyard humor. They often dressed in dandy clothing to stand out, with flowing capes, feathered caps, fancy frills and a range bright colors, though they eschewed apparel that was too encumbering or weakened their defenses. The Sublime Way found one of its greatest homes in western Faerûn in the Vast, where the traditions of blade magic remained strong. The White Raven discipline was created in the Vast and the great Reshar learned it there. The discipline of the Devoted Spirit was called "Ancestral Sword" in the Vast, in respect to great magicians of old. Many wandering warriors in the Vast practiced blade magic, with a few dedicated Masters of Nine. Sword temples were found in the cities of Procampur, Ravens Bluff and Tantras, each with crusader orders, such as the Trueblades and the Knights of the White Raven. Customs & Culture For the dangers of the wilderness, the people of the Vast commonly went armed, especially outside the cities and in the rural areas. Such weapons were simple and practical, however, usually a knife, sling or staff. As soon as a child was allowed away from their parents, they could have a sling or a knife in their belt. For the country folk, hunting was a way of life and game was plentiful. Most hunts were carried out in the woodlands, on foot by a few archers or a handful of people equipped with clubs, daggers and spears; the former method, though it took more skill, left the prey in better shape. On hills and wooded mountainsides, hunts were conducted by large bands with better weapons, lest the hunters find themselves the prey of orcs, bandits and monsters. In wildernesses plagued by monsters, this form of hunting was the norm. Favorite prey animals were boar, deer and even bear, and these were roasted and served in many inns. The Vast was famous for its roast stag, with succulent, high-quality meat of great size. A local tradition was to serve the roast stag on several large platters, including the entire rack of antlers on the first tray, accompanying the finest cuts and sweetmeats. There were a few local festivals unique to the Vast, celebrated across the land but with more enthusiasm in the countryside communities than in the big cities. These were: * The Arming (4th Tarsakh): A celebration of local militias and battle readiness. * The Plowing (6th Mirtul): The traditional plowing time in farming communities. * Hornmoot (14th Kythorn): The first trading day of the year between dwarves and humans. * The Bone Dance (9th Eleasis): A hunting festival and banquet dedicated to Malar, god of the hunt. Religion The people of the Vast tolerated a wide number of faiths, and all of the most popular human faiths were represented there. The most important were those of Chauntea, Eldath and Torm, followed by Mystra, Tempus, Tymora, Umberlee, and Waukeen. Tymora, Tempus and Waukeen were known as the "traveler's gods" and they had shrines across the land. Other gods also had shrines across the Vast, along with a few temples, mainly in the big cities. Waukeen's temples declined following her disappearance in 1358 DR, but were expected to quickly recover when she returned in 1370 DR. Dwarves of the Vast commonly followed Clangeddin Silverbeard. The fallen dwarven realm of Roldilar left behind a number of boulders along the North Road, each carved with the symbol of Clangeddin. Many human warriors of the Vast honored both Tempus and Clangeddin before going into battle in the mountains. The cities of the Vast, especially Ravens Bluff, were centers of worship for halfling followers of Brandobaris. History Ancient history In ancient times, agents of the Elven Court of Cormanthor made contact with the dwarves of Sarphil in the lands later known as the Vast. Desiring to maintain control over the forests there, the Elven Court warred against the dwarves to stop them expanding to the surface. But after the elves saved the dwarves from being defeated by orcs, the two sides negotiated on the Vast's battlefields around −6400 DR. They made a tenuous alliance, but it lasted 2000 years, and each prospered from trade of goods and information. Some time after −5005 DR, Jhaamdath began expanding over the Inner Sea and settled colonies in the Vast, among other lands. These brought trade goods and prestige to the empire. Elves from Cormanthor went beyond the River Lis to found Yrlaphon in the northern Vast in −1535 DR. After drow raiders weakened its defenses in the winter of −722 DR, Yrlaphon fell to orc hordes in the summer. The orc kingdom of Vastar rose circa −700 DR. It was in place across the land in −626 DR. The history of Vastar was a turbulent one, with frequent coups, bloody civil wars, constant strife and regular attacks and counter-attacks against their neighbors and other creatures who lived in their land. Every dozen years, a horde would form in the summer, steal or build ships, and sail south over the Inner Sea to raid. Their survivors rarely returned, instead spreading south. For their ship-building efforts, the orcs cut down the great forests of the land. When they ran out of timber, they went over the Dragon Reach and over the River Lis to take what they wanted from Cormanthor, but were more often slaughtered by the elves. They made several such invasions by sea and land. On the southern side of the Inner Sea, the empire of Jhaamdath fell beneath a great wave in the Year of Furious Waves, −255 DR. A wave of refugees—later known as the Chondathan people—crossed the Inner Sea to colonize the lands of Impiltur, Thesk and the Vast south of the Earthfast Mountains, becoming among the first lands on the north coast to be settled by humans. After occupying these lands, circa −200 DR, their descendants migrated westward from Impiltur and the Vast to cross the Dragon Reach and settle Sembia, Cormyr and the Dalelands, in time giving rise to those realms. Dwarves from Earthfast founded the underground town of Proeskampalar in the Year of the Starry Shroud, −153 DR. That same year, it was joined by descendants of the Jhaamdathan refugees, who also settled there. It later became known as Procampur. More founded the city of Chessagol, later known as Tsurlagol, in the Year of Enchanted Hearts, −72 DR History In the Year of Cold Clashes, 331 DR, the orcs of Vastar launched a surprise attack on Cormanthyr, and occupied a portion of the lands east of the Old Elven Court. They solidified their forces in the area over the next few years. It wasn't until the Year of the Vanished Foe, 339 DR that the occupying orcs were routed by combined elvish and human forces. In the early 5th century DR, King Meldath I of Impiltur led a conquest of the Vast and other nearby lands, turning Proeskampalar and Chessagol into vassal city-states. :"Impiltur: The Forgotten Kingdom" names this warrior king Meldath the Magnificent. However, ''The Grand History of the Realms lists only Meldath I "the Mighty" (441 DR–445 DR) and Meldath II (445 DR–448 DR) among the kings of Impiltur. The name and details would suggest that this is in fact Meldath I. Both Proeskampalar/Procampur and Chessagol/Tsurlagol later became independent, but this event has not yet been detailed.'' In the Year of the Wyvernfall, 512 DR, Vastar was on the rampage again, with orc hordes from here and other strongholds emerging and threatening Cormanthyr and many other lands with war. The orc chieftain Ulbror marched his horde through many small passes in the Earthspur Mountains and invaded Impiltur. The orcs slew King Sharaun Mirandor, his three heirs and their army, killing off the Mirandor dynasty. Ulbror and the orcs were defeated later that year in the Battle of Bloody Reeds. Ologh the Overking of Vastar was killed by the black dragon Iyrauroth in the Year of Writhing Darkness, 572 DR, leaving the position vacant. Vastar descended into civil war as orcish factions battled for control across the land. Meanwhile, underground, dwarves from the north and east expanded their mines into the mountains of Vastar, making silent war upon the orcs. After eight bloody years, the orc Grimmerfang won the civil war and seized the throne of Vastar in the Year of the Loose Coins, 580 DR, ending warfare amongst the orcs of Vastar, at least for a short time. However, the dwarves continued to encroach from the west, spreading underground and applying increasing pressure on the orcs. Vastar also suffered repeated defeats to the elves. Working with humans and elves, the dwarves developed orcslayer blades and then surged out of the mountains to slaughter the orcs. Vastar fell in the Year of the Spellfire, 610 DR, while the survivors were driven north and south into the mountain peaks. Gallery Sevenecho.jpg|2nd Edition map of the Vast CoRB Map of the Vast.jpg|''City of Ravens Bluff'' map of the Vast Impiltur 3e.jpg|3rd Edition map of the Vast Impiltur 4e.jpg|4th Edition map of the Vast References Further reading * * Category:Countries Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Imports glass Category:Imports luxury goods Category:Imports salt Category:Exports copper Category:Exports iron Category:Exports livestock Category:Exports nickel Category:Exports parchment Category:Exports silver Category:Exports textiles